


You Don’t Live Here

by Friendly_vinca



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 17:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendly_vinca/pseuds/Friendly_vinca
Summary: Draco would buy tampons for his friends.





	You Don’t Live Here

**Author's Note:**

> There isn’t enough Draco & Ginny friendship and it makes me sad.  
Also I’m sure Wizarding world has tampons helps with cramps

“Hello person who doesn’t live here”

Ginny was lying on the couch with a heating pad on her stomach. "Hi Harry!” She said while waving with her feet.

“Ginny I thought you had a match and where is my boyfriend?” It wasn’t the first time he found Ginny in his house. When he was in a Auror mission She had sleepovers with Draco but she never came over before a match.

“Stadium got damaged during the thunderstorm so match got cancelled.” She looked upset. “I didn’t have anything else to do so I came here. You should’ve come here yesterday, we went to shopping with Pansy and Blaise then we did a fashion show. It was awesome!”

“And where is my boyfriend?” Harry was exhausted and he wanted to see his dragon. He was away for two weeks. The job wasn’t great and he really missed his boyfriend.

“Oh, he’s buying me tampons. He’s an angel, be careful I might steal him.” She was joyful.

“Good luck, he’s gay.” Ginny rolled her eyes.

They looked up when they heard Draco’s voice. “I know you wanted muggle tampons but Pans uses this one and she said they are charmed to make cramps go , so I bought them.” Grey eyes looked up to Harry. “Babe! How was your mission?” Draco gave Harry a quick kiss and throw the tampons at Ginny.

“I missed you.” Draco kiss him once more.

“Can I stay the night or will you guys fuck like rabbits?” Ginny tilt her head from where she was laying

“Ginerva go home.” said Harry while kissing Draco.

Ginny chuckled and got up from where she was laying.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic and probably the first thing I wrote in English that isn’t a comment or schoolwork.  
At least I tried :)


End file.
